Don't Diss The Dribble Drabble
by Who'sTorchwoodHarryDoctorDraco
Summary: My first try at drabble. Random events. Before Bella's change, after, AH, AU. Canon and Non-canon. Probably based around BxE. Maybe some citrus action. Rating M just in case.
1. Snacking Before Dinner

**A/N : Since I haven't been able to ever finish a story, I thought by writing a bit of drabble I'd maybe be able to make my way up in the fanfiction writing world. First, drabble. Then, oneshots. And then maybe, multiple chapter stories. Here's my first try, tell me what you think : Where do I need to improve? Did it make you laugh, or was something missing?**

* * *

><p>"Jake, what are you doing?" He froze and turned around trying to conceal the fact that he was chewing.<p>

"Nothing." He replied once his mouth was empty.

"Were you seriously just eating the popcorn off the Christmas tree?" I just stared at him as he tried to come up with a response.

"No?"

"Dude, seriously. Dinner is in like 10 minutes. It took Nessie ages to thread that popcorn. She's lucky she had enough to cover the bottom of the tree with the way you were inhaling it last week."

"I'm sorry, Bells. But I'm starving! You don't know what it's like any more. You don't eat food now." I raised my eyebrow at him in a way that said _'seriously, a blood thirsty new-born vampire knows nothing about hunger'_.

"OK, maybe you do. I said I was sorry." He looked sheepishly down at the floor, like a child being told off.

"You will be when I tell Edward he has to make some more popcorn, he hates the smell of it. Now, get back to the others. Nessie wants to exchange presents before you guys eat." He grinned wolfishly at me and ran off to find my daughter. That boy never stops eating. Maybe we should teach Nessie to cook, that boy will probably starve if we don't.


	2. Bella's Fantasy

**A/N : This is my first try at a lemon and I don't think it's too bad, but I suck at self-marking. I'm either too biased or too judgemental. So please tell me what you think, and how I can improve. Enjoy, :)  
>(And I don't mean that in a pervy way...)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baby, what do you think about dildos?" He looked up at me from his book and cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have you ever thought about maybe using some toys during sex?" I got up and sat on the armrest of his chair. I started to run my hands through his hair. "I was just thinking that we should spice things up a bit." He put his book down and squinted his eyes looking deep into mine.

"What's brought this on?"

"I- well- nothing. Just forget it. You obviously are opposed to the idea. I shouldn't have brought it up." I started to get up, but he held me back by my waist and sat me on his lap.

"Now, I didn't say that did I. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." He swept my hair behind my ear and looked at me expectantly with a small smile on his face. If I could blush I'd be beet red by now, and he knew it.

"Well, it's just I have this fantasy where I'm, kinda, sucking you off and well all my, erm..." I thought for a moment for the right words. "... exit hatches are filled." His eyebrows shot up. "I couldn't ever imagine being with anyone other than you, so I just thought you know... sex toys." I shied away from him, hiding my face with a wall of hair. I regretted saying anything, Edward probably thinks I'm some sort of perverse-nymphomaniac-fetishist. He forced my chin up and parted my hair like a pair of curtains. His eyes looked deep into mine. He leaned forward and kissed me hard, our tongues wrestling like a pair of wild animals. After a few minutes, we parted, resting our heads against one another. He smiled at me and held me slightly closer to his chest.

"That is the hottest thing I have ever heard." His voice was deep, awakening a yearning deep inside my belly. His eyes were visibly darker and for some reason his breathing was heavier. The vision before me was mesmerising and sexy as hell.

"Really?"

"Really." He said and shifted me on his lap so that I was straddling him. He squeezed my bum, and leaned forward tracing his nose along my throat. He was quietly growling as I started rotating my hips on his quickly growing erection.

"I want you." I breathed, moaning as the head of his shaft rubbed against my clitoris.

"I want you, too. So much." He started lifting his hips to meet mine as my pace quickened. We got lost in our own world as we tore at each others clothes, sucking and licking at anything we could reach. His fingers gently ghosted over my clitoris as he plunged his fingers deep inside me. I threw my head back every time he thrust inside me. One, then two, then three fingers working me over at an overwhelming pace. I bit down on my hand to stop myself from crying out as I came, wave after wave hitting me, jerking my body in every direction. Before I could even start coming down from the high, Edward plunged to the hilt inside me, making me scream out. His hips slammed up to meet mine as I chanted out his name over and over again. After another couple of thrusts, I came again and he kept plunging in and out, not slowing down at all. He stood up quickly, grabbing my legs and pushed me up against the nearest wall, shaking it every time he slammed into me. At this new angle he was hitting my G-spot with each stroke. I came a second time with him, screaming and raking my nails down his back. We stood there for a moment not moving, just basking in the post-coital bliss. When we finally came back to reality, we couldn't take our eyes off of each other. Edward put my feet back on the ground and kissed me gently, still holding me as close to him as he possible could. I laid my head on his bare chest and sighed out of content. He broke the silence as we started to clean up what was left of our ripped up clothes.

"Well, I guess we need to go shopping." I put on his shirt whilst he put his trousers back on, going commando.

"Why?" He gave me a sexy smile and wrapped his arms around my waist. He slowly traced his nose up my neck again and quietly whispered in my ear, as if telling me a secret.

"We're going to need some props if we're going to bring your fantasy to life." I giggled as he swooped me up in his arms and ran up to our bedroom. I couldn't wait to tell him about all of my other fantasies.


End file.
